stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan Bucyrus
|title = Flight Team Leader |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant |insignia1 = |spouse(s) = Valerie Bucyrus |children = |siblings = |relatives = Jessica Rose, Amanda Rose, Michelle Rose, Katie Rose, Roslyn Tyler, Bridget Ingrum (sisters-in-law) }} Lieutenant Johnathan Bucyrus was a Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. He was the leader of the flight team of the with the call sign "Bulldog". Presumed to have perished with the destruction of the Hastings in 2374, he was found by the in 2377. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Starfleet career Johnathan trained in Starfleet Academy as a fighter pilot. After graduation, he was assigned to Starbase 42 |Blackbird|Baldwin}}. By 2373, he had been assigned to the as the head of the flight team with the rank of Lieutenant. He was on flight duty when an envoy of Jem'Hadar fighters and cruisers attacked the Hastings. During the battle, a fighter deliberately rammed the Hastings, resulting in the loss of the ship. No fighters or escape pods returned to Federation space. Unbeknown to Starfleet, Johnathan survived the attack by jumping to warp blindly, sending him deeper into Cardassian space. He was picked up by a group of augment women, who transported him aboard their vessel. The women preferred to stay away from the fighting, so they settled down on a planet in sector 520. In 2377, the crew of the discovered his fighter adrift, and subsequently located him. Since he did not attempt to notify Starfleet that he had survived, he faced possible charges of desertion; however, Baldwin's legal affairs officer Sara Jackson suggested he plea to unauthorized absence and accept a reprimand. He subsequently returned to duty, becoming qualified on a new type of fighter. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} He was subsequently assigned to the newly-refurbished as the leader of the flight team. |That Kind of Day}} Personal Relationships Valerie Of the five sisters that rescued Johnathan, the youngest of them, Valerie, would become his closest companion during their "isolation." When Patrick asked him to be part of his team, Valerie asked if she could join him. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} By 2378, she had taken his last name and was occasionally addressed as "Mrs. Bucyrus." |That Kind of Day}} : In "Wild Roses," Johnathan indicated to Roslyn that he may ask Patrick to perform a simple wedding ceremony. However, whether or not Johnathan and Valerie had a wedding is left ambiguous. Roslyn At the academy, he was in basic fighter training with Roslyn. He thought her to be one of the most beautiful women he had seen; however, Roslyn was not interested in a relationship at the time, although she did suggest that he would find someone, and gave him the call sign "Bulldog." In return, he gave Roslyn the call sign "Firecracker." |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Sonya Fiehrer Johnathan also had Sonya Fiehrer in flight training. During one evening, he saw Sonya coming out of late-afternoon dance class. He responded with a line from Van Morrison's song "Moondance," leading to its use as Sonya's call sign. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} Patrick Ingrum When Patrick Ingrum took over as the Hastings XO, the captain wanted Patrick to get to know the flight team. In his first day, Patrick identified a bogey as a cloaked mine. Johnathan would give him the call sign "Starrider." Anna Ingrum During his stint at Starbase 42, Anna Ingrum moved from R & D to become a fighter pilot. Despite having slightly less experience with fighters, Johnathan considered her "one of the best pilots I ever worked with." |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} When she volunteered to join his fighter wing on a mission in late 2378, he did not hesitate to accept, despite the fact that she regularly piloted starships instead of fighters. |Blackbird|Baldwin}} Hobbies Johnathan was interested in 20th and 21st century music, especially in the Country, Rock and Roll, and Hip Hop genres. When he was taken in by the five sisters, they did not have names. Johnathan chose names from familiar songs. |Wild Roses|Baldwin}} He also had a history as flight leader of playing some of his songs prior to the start of an engagement to set the tone. Anna Ingrum knew about this and once asked to "pick something out." |Blackbird|Baldwin}} He also sang on occasion, and also taught a few songs to Valerie. The husband and wife pair once sang the Beatles song "If I Fell" for their niece, Tiana Ingrum. |Blackbird|Baldwin}} Service jacket Assignment history Appearances *"Wild Roses" *"That Kind of Day" *"Blackbird" Category:USS Baldwin Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:humans